1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioned supports, and particularly to a magnetic cushioning system formed for a cushioned article, the cushioning system providing adjustable firmness for the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common mattresses typically fall into one of three major categories: foam and batting, water bladder, or air bladder mattresses. A traditional mattress and foundation combination utilizes a box spring having a series of vertical springs arranged along the entire width and length of the box spring. These provide support for the mattress that is placed thereon. The mattress itself may include various internal components, such as vertical springs, wiring, cording, and soft batting materials, such as cotton and foam. The firmness of the mattress is a function of the combination of compressive properties of each material. A “firm” mattress may utilize stiff vertical springs and a relatively dense foam and cotton batting to form a “pillow-top”. One limitation of these traditional mattress and box-spring combinations is that the firmness of the mattress system can only be adjusted by replacing the components. Further, the firmness of the mattress changes with age of the materials, along with wearing of particular areas. Further, depressions in the mattress may develop over time.
Water bladders, commonly known as waterbeds, utilize a bladder, which is filled with water. The firmness of the bed is controlled by the amount of water in the bladder and the resulting fluid pressure. Various bladder designs are available which provide wave support to prevent the water in the bladder from creating a wave. Further, multiple bladders may be used to provide various zones of firmness. Similar to the traditional mattress and box-spring design, adding or removing water is the only way to change the firmness of the water bladder bed. Water has a disadvantage over conventional mattress materials in that, when weight is applied to one location, the displaced water raises the bladder in another area. Another disadvantage of these mattresses is the susceptibility of the bladder being compromised, resulting in the water leading from the mattress.
The third common bed configuration is the air mattress. Like a waterbed, the air mattress utilizes a bladder or multiple bladders filled with air. One type of airbed configuration allows two users to adjust each side of the bed independently. The user may adjust the firmness of the bed by pumping air into, or removing air from, the bladder. The most common types of airbeds typically do not allow the user to adjust the firmness along the length of the bladder, such as for example, the area of the user's lower back being adjusted to be firmer than the area near the head of the bed. A multiple bladder system, using more than one bladder per sleeping area, could be used to provide adjustable comfort. However, bladder systems, both air and water, have a disadvantage over conventional mattresses in that when weight is applied to one location, the displaced air or water raises the bladder in another area. Thus, if the bladder system is set as soft, a heavy person's mass displaces more air or water at the heaviest areas, such as the hips, which raises the head or foot area.
Another alternative to conventional mattresses, along with air or water bladders, is the foam bed. These foam systems are typically composed of polyurethane or urethane foams. These mattresses may be used with a conventional box spring and the mattress itself may utilize foam of different densities along the length of the mattress, or even use an integral spring system. A disadvantage of the foam bed is that firmness of the mattress cannot be adjusted, and the foam is subject to fatigue and loss of its rigidity.
Hospital-style beds often use a viscoelastic foam to help prevent pressure sores (subcutaneous ulcers) forming on bed-confined patients. Most hospital beds have adjustable positions, however, they do not provide adjustable firmness along the length of the bed. Hospitals also utilize air mattress systems that may utilize an active air pump to maintain the pressure in the mattress. These air pumps are typically noisy and often disturbing to the patient.
Although the above bed systems provide various methods of support, they lack the ability to provide adjustability of firmness along the length of the bed (i.e., from foot to head) or across its width. Thus, it is desirable to provide a sleep system that provides for adjustable firmness at multiple locations along the mattress. Thus, a magnetic cushioning system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.